Gone
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: Tai and Sora have broken up and Tai wants Sora to know how much he loves her. From the song "Gone" by *NSYNC. Pleez R/R!


1 Gone  
  
Me: I'm back! This time with a songfic!  
  
Sora: Is it a good song?  
  
Me: Yes but this fanfic is a sad one.a sad Taiora  
  
Tai went over to Matt's house for one purpose. He and Sora just broke up because Sora was seeing another guy. Tai wanted to get his point around that he loved.  
  
"Matt? Can I sing a special song at your concert tonight?"  
  
"Sure Tai, as long as you're a decent singer."  
  
Tai thanked Matt and went to his house. Around 8, Tai was told he was able to sing first before the band played. He walked out to thousands fans of Matt.  
  
"I'm going to sing a song to my girlfriend that just broke up with me. I hope this song will tell you how much I love you and miss you." Tai said as the music started up.  
  
1.1 There's a thousand words I could say  
  
To make you come home, yeah  
  
Seems long ago you walked away and left me alone  
  
And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange  
  
Maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
If I could just find away to make it so that you were here  
  
Right now  
  
I've been sitting here, can't get you off my mind  
  
I tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains you're gone  
  
I don't want to make excuses baby  
  
Or change the fact that you're gone, oh no  
  
But if there's something that I could do, won't you please let me know  
  
The time has passed so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
And maybe if I could change my everyday  
  
But baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll hang around and find somethings to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
And I know in my heart  
  
You can say you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do, yeah  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains you're gone  
  
Oh what'll I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby where will I be  
  
We are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart?  
  
Baby why don't you see that I need you here with me?  
  
Ohhh  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains you're gone  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers as Tai finished the song. He looked to see if he could see Sora but couldn't find her. He wasn't worried that he couldn't find her since she had heard him no matter where she was.  
  
"Thank you." Tai said bowing before walking off the stage to a stunned Matt.  
  
"Man can you sing or what?" Matt said.  
  
Tai just smiled and watched the rest of the concert backstage. He thought the band was excellent but he couldn't believe Matt said he was an excellent singer. After Matt was offstage, they both walked out to the group of digidestined. Tai saw Sora hug Matt and he felt pain in his whole body. Maybe she didn't hear the song, Tai thought to himself. Tai sat down on a bench as the digidestined went out to play soccer. No one even noticed he wasn't playing so Tai went to another field, he took out a soccer ball and practiced his moves for his upcoming tour around the world.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora and the gang stopped their game to see Tai playing on a separate field. They watched in shock and amazement as Tai managed to shoot all the goals without missing once.  
  
"No wonder the school's soccer team keeps on winning," Matt said, "Tai is an excellent player."  
  
"Not only is he an awesome soccer player, but he's a great singer too." Mimi admitted.  
  
"Wonder who he sang that song to." Izzy wondered.  
  
Sora then realized Tai sang that song to show her that no matter what, he still loved her. The lyrics were exactly what Tai must've felt and what he is asking Sora. She walked over to Tai and gave him a kiss. Tai was shocked yet he was happy to see that the song he sang gave her the message he exactly wanted to give her.  
  
The End  
  
Me: Whew! I'm finally done and I don't own "Gone" by *NSYNC.  
  
1.1.1 Sora: (sniffs) Oh Tai  
  
Me: (sweatdrops) You can smother him later  
  
Sora: (glares and kisses Tai)  
  
Me: (shakes her head sadly) Things never change 


End file.
